Resurreccion
by Niyara
Summary: One-shot. Como los caballeros de oro muertos en la batalla del Santuario y Shion llegan a formar parte del ejercito de Hades y son resucitados, lo que ocurre antes de que empiece la batalla. Basado fundamentalmente en el manga.


Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo solo los tomé prestados.

* * *

**Castillo de Hades.**

La luz que entraba por la cristalera circular situada en el techo iba debilitándose cada vez mas. Una mujer de largo cabello negro dejó de tocar el arpa y miró al cielo.

- Se acerca el momento – susurró.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y un hombre entró en la estancia. Se arrodilló ante ella con sumo respeto.

- ¿Me mandó llamar, Señora Pandora?

- Si, Radamantis – la mujer tomó aire – El Señor Hades me ha ordenado cambiar los planes que teníamos previstos.

Radamantis levantó levemente la vista para comprobar que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía junto al arpa. No comprendía que había que hacer si no era ir al Santuario y cortarle la cabeza a Atenea, como Hades había planeado hacía tiempo...

- ¿Que ocurre, Señora? – preguntó sin poder evitar un toque molesto.

- Alguien hará la labor de nuestros maseis matando a Atenea.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – preguntó algo asombrado. Pandora abrió los ojos y le miró reprochándole su comportamiento.

- No discutas las ordenes del Señor Hades – Radamantis agachó la cabeza – Te quedarás en el castillo aguardando.

- Sí, señora.

Pandora salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un molesto Radamantis en la misma postura, al cual había descolocado el cambio de planes. La mujer caminaba despacio pero con cierta seguridad, con el único propósito de cumplir la orden que le había dado el espíritu de Hades. Detuvo su caminar y concentrándose, desapareció de inmediato.

**China. Cinco Picos.**

Dohko seguía sentado sobre la roca gigante junto a la catarata, observando a lo lejos la torre donde el sello de Atenea mantenía encerrados a los ciento ocho espectros de Hades. Hacía unos segundos que el sello se había roto, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío. Se había cumplido lo que había estado temiendo durante tantos años... doscientos cuarenta y tres para ser exactos.

Por fortuna había sido prudente avisando con anterioridad a Atenea y sus caballeros del Santuario para que no bajaran la guardia. Sus años de experiencia le indicaban que de aquella noche no pasaría que Hades cumpliera su primer objetivo, uno que venía intentando desde la era del Mito: cortarle la cabeza a Atenea.

**Star Hill**

Había caído la noche cuando Pandora se materializó en aquel lugar. Entró en un pequeño templo en cuyo centro había un ataúd de piedra. Lo miró con desinterés. Aun no comprendía porque Hades le había dicho que despertaría de su sueño eterno a aquel caballero de Atenea. Según el Señor del Inframundo, si lograban ponerle de su lado, él haría todo el trabajo sucio de guiar a los maseis hasta la diosa y así matarla, contando con la ventaja de que conocía el lugar y a los que lo habitaban. Era un plan sumamente elaborado.

Pandora se escondió tras unas columnas, en las sombras. Sabía que si se presentaba ante el caballero tal cual, quizás no la tomara en serio. Se concentró y elevó su cosmos creando una ilusión de una persona encapuchada con una túnica negra, situándola a unos metros del ataúd. En ese momento el féretro se abrió despacio, cayendo la tapa en el suelo. Dentro había un hombre que parecía dormir plácidamente. Un aura oscura se sintió en el lugar y el hombre abrió los ojos, parpadeando por la molestia de haberlos tenido demasiado tiempo cerrados, mostrando una mirada perdida.

- Maestro Shion – susurró una voz proveniente de donde estaba la ilusión de Pandora – te he despertado de tu sueño eterno para encargarte una importante misión.

Shion escuchó atentamente, pero al mismo tiempo estaba desconcertado; si en toda su vida había aprendido muchas cosas, una de ellas era que solo había una persona capaz de hacer que los muertos volvieran a caminar y ese era...

- ¿Quien eres? – preguntó el caballero casi en un susurro.

- Tú sabes bien quien soy – respondió aquella voz de ultratumba.

- Hades... – susurró Shion. El otro no respondió. Parecía esperar sólo a centrarse en lo que le importaba, aquella misión de la que había hablado.

- Quiero llegar contigo a un acuerdo – dijo el dios de la muerte. Shion permanecía sereno, aun con esa sensación de vacío en su cuerpo. No entendía que quería pedirle a él, siendo un antiguo caballero de Atenea, su eterna enemiga. – Harás algo por mi y a cambio… prometo devolverte a la vida.

Shion no respondió. ¿Devolverlo a la vida?. ¿Acaso el dios de los muertos pensaba que él quería abandonar su letargo?. Antes de tomar todo aquello a la ligera y pronunciar una negativa, barajó las posibles respuestas por las que el dios quisiera su ayuda. Aquello no tenía el mas mínimo sentido. Pero entonces recapacitó sobre el tiempo que habría pasado desde que él murió. ¿Sería aquel el momento en que el sello se había roto?. Estaba seguro de que así era.

- ¿Que es lo que quiere de mi? – preguntó sereno.

Ha llegado el tiempo en que mi ejército se alce con la victoria sobre Atenea – Shion no hizo ningún gesto, aunque sentía su corazón latir mas rápido. ¿Su corazón?. Ni siquiera sabía con certeza si la sangre corría por sus venas. Mas bien era una sensación extraña, desde dentro de su ser.

– Nuestro principal objetivo es el Santuario y con él la cabeza de Atenea.

- Pero... eso no le será fácil. Atenea está bien protegida por sus caballeros – comentó como quien habla de algo ajeno.

- Por eso te necesito. Será mas útil abrirse camino en el Santuario si tú guías a mis maseis... – Hades rió para sí. Shion evitó mostrar sorpresa.

- ¿Y si...?

- Si rechazaras – le cortó Hades dando por sentado que conocía la pregunta – volverás a tu sueño eterno, como si nunca hubieses despertado.

Shion no contestó esta vez. Se sentía extraño, como si estuviera en el estado de vigilia, casi a punto de despertar. Pero no por ello olvidaba pensar. Pensar en lo mas importante de todo: Hades quería matar a Atenea. Sabía que la diosa estaba bien protegida, al menos eso esperaba... Cuando él abandonó el mundo, había esperanzas en muchos caballeros… aunque él en este instante no supiera exactamente en cuales. Ni siquiera podía captar cualquier tipo de cosmos, y daba por hecho que se debía a su situación. Hades aun no había logrado resucitarlo del todo, solo era como un ente capaz de pensar.

Recordó la última batalla que había librado, donde sólo habían logrado salir con vida él y Dohko. En aquella ocasión Atenea había contado con su ayuda y en esta, Hades le proponía hacer todo lo contrario. Pero si no recordaba mal, había algo importante a tener en cuenta, algo que sólo él conocía: la armadura de Atenea. En la última batalla, ésta se había transformado, pasando desapercibida ante los ojos de cualquiera. Sólo él sabía como volverla a su estado original y no había manera de transmitirlo a nadie si no era en persona. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Dohko lo supiera o siguiera con vida... Entonces tomó un decisión, la mas difícil y a la vez mas importante de su vida.

- Entonces… ¿me devolverá a la vida si guío a sus maseis hasta Atenea? – preguntó intentando que Hades creyera que aquel era su objetivo principal.

- Por supuesto – respondió con firmeza – Tendrás doce horas para realizar tu cometido.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Shion fue rodeado por un cosmos oscuro. Sintió un escalofrío y movió sus manos y brazos entumecidos, primero despacio, hasta que se hizo con el control total de su cuerpo. Se incorporó del todo y salió del ataúd con pausa. Movió sus articulaciones despacio y observó su cuerpo, un cuerpo joven en la plenitud de la vida. Luego miró a Hades, que seguía encapuchado a varios metros de distancia. Sería fácil matarle en ese momento, evitando así problemas a Atenea… Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que aquel cosmos no era el de Hades.

- Tendrás una armadura y un ejército, pero antes deberás seguir a Pandora y obedecer todo lo que ella ordene.

- Sí, señor Hades – dijo Shion arrodillándose con sumo respeto, como habían hecho ante él en el pasado, cuando era Patriarca.

El caballero miró al suelo y cuando volvió a levantar la vista, Hades ya no estaba frente a él. En ese momento vio a una mujer de largo cabello negro aproximándose a él. Shion se puso en pie y la observó. El cosmos que emanaba de ella era el mismo del supuesto Hades.

- Acompáñame – dijo ella con tono autoritario, quizás también algo seco. La mujer le tendió una mano y Shion vaciló antes de cogerla, pero finalmente lo hizo. Al momento se materializaban en otro lugar.

**Cementerio del Santuario.**

Shion miró desconcertado las lápidas que había en el lugar. Repasó fugazmente sus nombres antes de seguir a Pandora, que caminaba con soltura entre las esquelas. La mujer se detuvo ante unas lápidas y luego miró por encima del hombro hacia Shion.

- Este será tu ejército – dijo con el mismo tono seco, señalándole algunas de las tumbas. Shion leyó sus nombres para si. ¡No podía creerlo!. Eran caballeros de oro de la última generación...

- Señora Pandora...

- Hades es benevolente – le cortó ésta – Imaginaba que estarías mas a gusto al mando de tus antiguos caballeros que de los maseis – dijo. Shion no dijo nada y prefirió el cambio, tanto porque tendría aliados como porque así sería mas fácil entregarle a Atenea su armadura. Sabía que todo aquello lo hacía Hades por no querer desperdiciar la vida de ninguno de sus ciento ocho espectros, consiguiendo que otros hicieran todo el trabajo sucio. Y es que la promesa de volver a la vida era muy golosa para muchos… aunque no para todos...

Pandora se acercó a las tumbas como esperando que ocurriera algo y Shion la miró de reojo. Un cosmos oscuro rodeó el lugar haciéndole sentir un estremecimiento, pero ese cosmos no era el mismo que había sentido en Star Hill ante la presencia de Hades. La mujer miró fijamente las tumbas, esperando que ocurriera algo.

- Despertad caballeros – anunció con tono solemne – Afrodita de Piscis, Camus de Acuario, Shura de Capricornio, Mascara de Muerte de Cáncer y Saga de Géminis.

Conforme iba anunciando a los que iban a despertar, el aura oscura iba envolviendo dichas tumbas. Shion estuvo pensando como era que aquellos caballeros hubieran perdido la vida, sobre todo algunos a los que conocía y eran poderosos. Muchas cosas se le escapaban de las manos por llevar varios años muerto. Dudaba que podría haber ocurrido para llegar a tal punto.

La tierra que cubría las tumbas empezó a removerse y abrirse, dejando entrever manos y brazos. Pronto los cuerpos de los cinco caballeros salieron al exterior, mirando al frente con la mirada vacía. Shion les observaba. Sabía que Hades aun no les había despertado del todo, como cuando él no podía sentir su corazón, minutos antes. Pandora se giró bruscamente. Más allá había unos guardias que miraban despreocupados por el lugar. Hablaban entre ellos sobre cosas triviales y uno parecía morirse de sueño. La mujer entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirar a los guardias.

**Templo del Patriarca.**

La puerta doble que daba al salón del trono se abrió despacio. Un hombre de cabello largo azulado, entró en la habitación observando la estancia sin mucha curiosidad, con un solo objetivo en mente. Atravesó el corredor hasta llegar al trono y luego avanzó hacia los aposentos de Atenea. En medio de la sala había un lecho antiguo de piedra y sobre él, reposaba el cuerpo de la diosa, sumida en un profundo sueño. El hombre la miró con respeto y luego dio media vuelta para volver al salón del trono.

Recorrió despacio aquella enorme estancia, evocando recuerdos, hasta apoyarse en una columna entre las sombras. Esperaría paciente a que la diosa despertara y luego le expondría sus deseos. Ya era hora de suplir todo lo hecho en el pasado, sirviendo a Atenea como merecía. Sería su forma de expiar todo el daño causado por sus ambiciones. Al fin y al cabo, él le debía la vida a Atenea, que le había salvado innumerables veces de morir ahogado. Protegería a la diosa a toda cosa, aun a riesgo de perder su miserable vida.

**Cementerio del Santuario.**

Pandora se calmó levemente al notar que los soldados habían cambiado el rumbo y ya no se dirigían hacia ellos. Aquellos esbirros ni siquiera tenían capacidad de captar una presencia enemiga, y eso era un punto a su favor. Volvió a mirar a los muertos que seguían incorporados, con la mirada perdida, pero aun con medio cuerpo enterrado.

- El Señor Hades os ha concedido una nueva vida – anunció ella – a cambio de vuestros servicios – los muertos escuchaban sin decir palabra – Seréis guiados por Shion, vuestro anterior Patriarca, y le cortareis la cabeza a Atenea – aquellas palabras hicieron que Shion sintiera un escalofrío, al ser pronunciadas sin el mínimo sentimiento. En cambio, los caballeros solo se limitaban a escuchar; seguramente era lo mas que podían hacer en su estado.

Pandora miró a Shion por encima del hombro con algo de desconfianza. El maestro deseaba que ella no tuviera la capacidad de leer el pensamiento, cosa que no parecía. Seguramente esa actitud de ella era su estado natural, desconfianza y arrogancia.

- Hablad si estáis dispuestos a colaborar con el Señor Hades – continuó – Él os devolverá a la vida de nuevo si cumplís con vuestro cometido.

Los muertos no se levantaron de inmediato y Shion dio por hecho que era una decisión difícil teniendo en cuenta que les pedían hacer lo contrario a sus principios. Hasta él tuvo sus dudas y aceptó porque conocía el hecho de la armadura, de otro modo, se habría negado, diciéndole a Hades que le dejara como había estado hasta ahora. Pandora frunció el ceño al ver que no reaccionaban y entonces Shion decidió darles un empujón.

- Cuento con vuestra ayuda en esta labor, vosotros que un día fuisteis poderosos caballeros de oro – dijo Shion con un tono extraño. Sabía que en el estado en que estaban sólo podía hacerles reaccionar por medio de las palabras, demostrándole que éstas tenían un doble sentido. Una vez hubieran despertado, le explicaría el porque de su alianza con Hades – El Señor Hades nos ha brindado una gran oportunidad que no podemos desaprovechar.

Afrodita odiaba el infierno mas que cualquier cosa, pero el hecho de matar a Atenea era un precio demasiado caro a pagar a cambio de una nueva vida. Él siempre se había dejado guiar por su intuición y, a pesar de las opiniones ajenas, nunca se había arrepentido de sus acciones. Le llamaba la atención que Shion, un caballero y Patriarca que tantos años había servido a Atenea, se pusiera ahora en su contra. Algo debía cocerse tras todo este asunto...

- Acepto... – susurró en primer lugar. Pandora se sintió triunfante, pero no sonrió.

Mascara de Muerte sabía que no tenía mucho que perder. Alejarse un tiempo del infierno era muy goloso, hasta para Shion, el cual había destruido todos sus principios por una vida nueva. Eran humanos y tenían debilidades... Además de que una vida nueva podría brindarle miles de oportunidades, entre ellas mandar al reino de los muertos al que había acabado con él. Si acompañaba a Shion podría realizar todo aquello y no tendría nunca mas que preocuparse por la terrible estancia en el infierno.

- Estoy dispuesto a actuar. – terminó por decir.

Camus no tenía especial interés en volver a la vida, y mucho menos en contra de Atenea. En su opinión no había dejado nada pendiente como caballero ni como maestro... Estaba decidido a rechazar la propuesta cuando oyó las palabras de Shion. El que fue Patriarca había dedicado toda su vida al servicio de Atenea, de modo que no tenía sentido un traición, mucho menos por volver a la vida, y más en una persona que había estado cientos de años sobre la faz de la tierra. Camus intuía que aquella misión tenía algún significado más allá que el de volver a respirar. Si se le pedía su ayuda debía ser que aun no había concluido su misión para servir a Atenea, como caballero de oro...

- Contad conmigo... – murmuró.

En la mente de Saga se revolvían muchos pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que Hades quería encargarle esa misión porque sabía de su antigua traición. ¿Tan seguro estaba Hades de que seguía pensando como antaño?. Se equivocaba si creía que mataría a Atenea... Él ya pidió su perdón y optó por la muerte para redimir sus pecados. Le diría a esa mujer de voz seca que le dejara en su tumba. Iba a abrir la boca para exponerlo, cuando oyó las palabras de Shion. Le sonaron algo extrañas y dudaba de que aquel hombre deseara una nueva vida. Debía haber algo que lo impulsara a tomar esa extraña decisión. Rebuscó en su mente una respuesta pero en ese momento no lograba llegar a nada. Conocía a Shion lo suficiente como para saber que tras todo esto había algo que no podía mostrar, no aun.

- Realizaré la misión. – Pandora sonrió para sí, pero sin mostrar ningún gesto en su hermoso rostro. Todo estaba saliendo según sus planes… Pero aun había un caballero que no decía palabra.

Shura no estaba dispuesto a matar a Atenea, ni mucho menos a ponerse de nuevo del lado equivocado. Había cometido muchos errores de ese tipo en el pasado y esta vez no volvería a ocurrir. Pero le extrañaba sumamente que tanto Shion como sus compañeros hubieran aceptado la misión. ¿Como podría decidir sin volver a equivocarse?. Le diría a la mujer que nunca debió despertarle de su sueño eterno...

- Caballero de Capricornio – dijo Shion, pensando que era normal que dudara – Atenea debe recibir lo que se merece y para ello necesito tu ayuda. – Pandora miró de reojo a Shion. Parecía no caerle muy bien.

Shura oyó aquellas palabras. ¿Por que tanta insistencia?. Podrían prescindir fácilmente de él. Pero por otra parte, algo extraño se movía en su interior, impulsándole a aceptar. Todo tenía que tener una explicación convincente.

- Acepto... – susurró.

Un cosmos oscuro rodeó a los cinco caballeros, tal cual había hecho con Shion, y en ese momento comenzaron a salir de sus tumbas despacio, sintiendo el cuerpo aun entumecido. Se observaron, intentando mover sus articulación y tener control total de su cuerpo. Luego se giraron para mirar a su s compañeros, para terminar dirigiéndose a Shion y Pandora. Saga desvió la vista, intentando no cruzarla con Shion y miró hacia un lado. Pandora encendió su cosmos y una niebla espesa comenzó a rodearles y a cubrir todo el lugar.

- Ha llegado el momento – dijo ella. Su cosmos rodeó a los seis caballeros haciéndoles sentir un fuerte escalofrío. Al momento se dieron cuenta de que sus cuerpos se habían cubierto con algo. Se miraron descubriéndose portando una extraña armadura – El Señor Hades también ha sido benevolente en este sentido, otorgando un sapuri con el que protegeros.

- Es la armadura de Cáncer – susurró Mascara de Muerte emocionado.

- Se parecen mucho a las que llevabais antes, sólo que estas han sido forjadas en el inframundo, del mismo material que los sapuris del ejército de Hades.

Todos observaron sus armaduras. Eran exactamente iguales que las de oro, solo que oscuras, casi negras. Shion se sintió extraño al verse ensamblado en esa copia de la armadura de Aries.

- A partir de ahora tenéis doce horas para realizar vuestro cometido – anunció Pandora aun seria – Si fracasáis volveréis al reino de los muertos, pero si traéis la cabeza de Atenea, el señor Hades os devolverá la vida.

- Entendido – respondió Shion por todos.

Pandora les extendió una túnica negra a cada uno y luego miró de nuevo hacia el Santuario. Algunos guardias volvían a pasar por la zona, extrañados por la repentina niebla. Pandora encendió su cosmos e hizo surgir figuras encapuchadas con túnicas negras, que se aproximaban al grupo de soldados, ahora acompañados de algunos caballeros de bronce.

- Os veré en el castillo de Hades – Pandora desapareció de la vista de los caballeros.

Los seis se colocaron las túnicas sin ponerse la capucha. Apenas si se veía a dos metros del lugar debido a la niebla provocada por Pandora. Oían gritos de terror de los soldados, que seguramente se habían topado con las ilusiones espectrales.

- Shion, explícanos...

- Shh – cortó Shion a Shura. No estaba totalmente seguro de si podía exponer sus planes ni de si alguien los vigilaba. Así que optó por hablarles a través del cosmos, como hacían los caballeros de oro entre sí.

- "Escuchadme bien caballeros" – los demás miraban expectantes – "a ojos de Hades y los suyos debemos hacer todo lo posible por cortarle la cabeza a Atenea. Pero nuestro verdadero cometido será entregarle a Atenea su armadura" – los caballeros, excepto Saga, se sorprendieron ante ese comentario, pero no lo demostraron abiertamente. Estaba claro que Shion no se pondría del lado de Hades tan fácilmente y todos se alegraban de haberlo comprendido en las palabras de su antiguo Patriarca – "Pero también sabéis que el camino hacia nuestra diosa estará lleno de obstáculos que tendremos que superar a toda costa…" - añadió con un tono de tristeza – "Sólo se puede despertar la armadura de Atenea, camuflada en la gran estatua, con la sangre de la propia diosa" – se detuvo y les miró esperando quizás una aceptación – "No tenemos tiempo que perder, sólo contamos con doce horas, de modo que con que uno de nosotros pueda llegar hasta Atenea es suficiente" – les miró a todos uno por uno.

- Cumplamos nuestra misión – dijo Shion cubriendo con la capucha su cabeza. Los otros le imitaron y acto seguido los seis corrían hacia Aries mientras por el cielo cruzaban miles de estrellas fugaces.


End file.
